


Business Meet

by KrimsonMistress



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Past Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, feeding ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: After all that chaos, Beelzebub and Gabriel meet to discuss the celestial matters, desperately trying to avoid their private matters.





	Business Meet

As we all know St James’s park is a great spot for secret meetings. A neutral place for humans, but also the celestial forces of heaven and hell.

Gabriel and Beelzebub were standing next to the river. The archangel had brought bread and started feeding the ducks since he’d heard that’s what people do to look inconspicuous (no one had told him that ducks don’t eat whole slices though, so he more precisely was hitting and annoying them, instead of feeding). Beelzebub was rather amused by this.

“Things... didn’t quite work out as planned.”, Gabriel finally said while throwing a slice of bread into a duck's face. It complained loudly.

“No. They didn’t.” The lord of flies rested her hands on the banister. “Those two are nothing but trouble.”

“How do you want to proceed?”

“We have to let things settle down. I’m not in the mood for a riot.” Beelzebub looked at him. “God really loves that kind of games but God is not the one in responsibility. That’s kinda unfair, isn’t it?”

“Talking like a true fallen one.” Gabriel hit another duck.

“But you aren’t objecting.” A smug grin formed on her face.

The archangel stayed quiet for a moment. “The heavenly forces almost started a riot as well.”, he finally said. “The execution should take place to calm them down but now it made matters worse. It will take forever to sort this out.”

Beelzebub nodded. “Guess we’ll have too much work to start a war anytime soon.”

“Work because we’re stopping it now... We could still fight, you know?”

“But we won’t because it isn’t part of any plan. Why should we fight without a plan?”

Gabriel turned his head to her. “Yeah. Though I would have kicked your ass.”

“In your dreams.”

They both smiled for a second before coughing awkwardly.

“I... I should go.” Gabriel pointed his finger into the air. “Fixing things.”

“Me too.” Beelzebub pointed her finger to the ground. “Fixing things.”

The angel threw the rest of the bread slices into the river before they walked to the exit, accompanied by angry duck sounds. They had to use the escalators because just vanishing into the sky or ground would probably cause a bit of attention in a crowded area.

“You know that’s not how you feed ducks?”, Beelzebub said after they’d left the park.

“No? I thought you do throw bread at them...”

“Yes. Little pieces. Not while slices.”

“Oh. That explains the subtle anger.”

“It wasn’t subtle.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I really need to get out more often.”

“So do I.”

“Back in the days we used to go to earth on regular basis to deliver messages. Now we’re just sitting in the office all day long.”

“I can see where you’re coming from. I miss the disguises and tempting people. Even Pestilence retired. Nothing against Pollution, I just miss her from time to time.” 

“You created her. I guess that’s some kind of motherlove.”

Beelzebub huffed. “We don’t feel love.”

“Right...”

There was an awkward silence now. Unintentionally, they had addressed the topic they really wanted to avoid at all costs.

The walk to the escalators seemed to take forever but when they finally entered the building they looked at each other again.

“May we meet on the next battlefield.”, Gabriel said.

“A battlefield that ends like this one?” Beelzebub tilted her head.

“Hopefully not.”

The lord of flies stepped onto the escalator. “I can’t believe I’m still in love with you.” She said it to herself, but he heard it.

“Wait.” Without thinking he grabbed her arm but since she was already on the way down, he got drawn into hell as well.

“What are you doing?!”, she hissed, pushing him out of sight into a dark corridor.

“You said...”

“I said nothing, now go back upstairs before someone sees you!”

“Ba’al...”

“Don’t use that name!”

Gabriel grabbed her shoulders now. “How can you still...?”

“It doesn’t matter, now let me go!” He could feel her trembling under his hands. Behind all the shouting and anger she was scared. She’d always been. And he’d always wanted to protect her. So he did, wrapping his arms around the petite body once again. At first she struggled but then she gave in, leaning her head on his chest.

They had discovered love before anyone else did. In the beginning when the forces weren’t divided yet and earth was still far from being Gabriel and Ba'al had built whole galaxies together. All of them according to plan, of course. Some things never change.

What did change was their attitude towards each other. They started holding hands. And one day they invented the hug. Truly scandalous.

“You have to leave.”, she said. “We don't want to end up like _them_.”

“But it’s different...!”

“It is not.” She moved away from him. “Go.”

“And if I stay?”

“I will make you go.”

“How?”

Beelzebub sighed in frustration. “You are such an annoying bastard!”

“I know.” He grinned and to her anger, the lord of flies couldn’t hide a little smile as well.

“Meet me at midnight in the park.”, she said before giving him a hard push. “Now scram, loser!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not good, but I wanted to upload it for the duck joke.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


End file.
